Seeing Red
by Cold-Creature
Summary: Batman isn't sure what to make of Flash's behaviour. Ever since Diana asked him out, the red-clad hero has been… 'off'. BatFlash - Slash - Scribble - One-Shot!


**Seeing Red**

* * *

><p><span>Summary: <span>Batman isn't sure what to make of Flash's behaviour. Ever since Diana asked him out, the red-clad hero has been… 'off'.

Pairing: Batman/Flash or Bruce Wayne/Wally West – and some one-sided Batman/Wonderwoman~

A/N: This has been in my **scribble** folder for almost a year. Thus it is a scribble- and just for fun!  
>I wanted to expand it, but I think if I did that, it'd be forced… So yeah~ Hope you enjoy. Lots of angst and sad!Flash…<p>

* * *

><p>Batman took another bite of his meal; not really tasting it… and not truly wanting to.<p>

It was some generic, bland, protein rich diet that J'onn claimed would keep them all fighting fit; but did 'nothing for the tastebuds' as Flash had bitterly pointed out when he had sat himself down next to Batman moments ago.

The dark-clad hero lowered his head so his cowl could shade his eyes. He glanced side-ways and watched his company, who was talking animatedly between bites of his processed meal. At one point, Batman might have tried to pay attention to what the younger hero was saying; but at that moment, Batman was just as happy listening to Flash's voice.

"John's taking her down to Earth tonight- for an evening together!" Flash said with a small excited flourish, his eyes gazing across the large hall, at another too-long table that could seat a hundred or so. One day the tables might be filled with more heroes and heroines; but at that moment, only of five of the seven League members were seated in the hall, trying to enjoy their meal.

It wasn't until Batman followed Flash's gaze that he realised the red-clad hero was eyeing a particular couple with a knowing smile. At that moment, the couple were trying to inconspicuously throw glances at each other and were failing miserably.

"And then- He asked me to pick up some flowers for her- Oh, Batz- he's going for it- He's going to ask her tonight!"

Batman's lips quirked into a small smile as he swept his gaze across the couple. Watching for a moment, the dark-clad hero saw Green Lantern's hand drift down to one of his pockets- Batman smirked; Flash knew what he was talking about – But that really wasn't a surprise, despite how scatterbrained Flash was, he was quite observant. Especially when it came to his friends...

Dragging his eyes away from the couple, Batman's gaze breezed past Wonder Woman. She was sitting across from Hawkgirl, smiling as she tried to avoid staring at the love-struck pair. As if sensing his gaze, Wonder Woman lifted her eyes at the brief moment Batman glanced at her, and their eyes met. Batman silently averted his gaze and tried to ignore her now lingering stare.

Flash was oblivious to the whole exchange, and babbled on, "-J'onn hasn't stopped talking about this new project of his- I think he's obsessed or something- Something about his home planet- I don't even-"

Batman frowned, distracted now by Wonder Woman's stare- he couldn't understand it, but he had been starting to feel uncomfortable whenever she looked at him. It was like she was trying to pry something from him. He would need to approach her later; it was obvious she wanted to talk to him about something...

Batman's thoughts scattered when Flash sighed loudly and shoved his half eaten meal away, and slumping forward. When Batman glanced at the red speedster, he couldn't help but smile. Flash was all but lying on the table top, sprawled out and resting his head in his arms. Flash spoke in a mumble, his voice muffled by his arms, "You haven't heard a word I've said, have you?"

Batman blinked when he realised he really hadn't- Caught out, the dark hero cringed.

Flash peered up at the dark-clad hero from his arms, one green eye taking one look at Batman and forgiving him in that instant. He gave Batman a small smile, before he sat up, "As I was saying-" he added loudly, grinning, "I was going to watch a movie tonight and... I was wondering if-?"

"Batman?"

Both heroes blinked, startled at the interruption. Batman turned his gaze from Flash to glance up at Wonder Woman. The dark haired princess smiled, waving a hand to the empty seat to Batman's left, "May I?"

"Of course," Batman said, common curtecy winning over the slight irritation at being interupted. Turning back to Flash, Batman nodded to him, signalling for the speedster to go on. But, to the dark-clad hero's surprise, Flash hesitated, glancing over Batman's shoulder to Wonder Woman then back Batman nervously. Flash finally opened his mouth to speak, but was derailed when Wonder Woman unknowingly spoke over him.

"Batman, may I speak to you?" Wonder Woman asked as she glanced down at her non-appetising meal, her face a mix of emotions.

Batman almost sighed outwardly, but he stopped himself. Giving Flash a look that he hoped looked apologetic, but probably came across as unfriendly, he turned back to Wonder Woman, one of his eyebrows arched up in a silent question. The dark haired heroine smiled, "I was-… Well, I was wondering if you were doing anything this evening?"

Batman was thrown by the question, and he thought on it. From what he recalled, Superman required his help that afternoon- but his night was surprisingly free. "No- No, I'm not doing anything this evening. Why do you ask?"

Wonder Woman smiled, although it looked a little nervous, "Well, I was wondering if we could…" she glanced past Batman, to Flash, before her gaze flickered back to Batman, "Spend the evening?"

Ah. Batman knew exactly what she was asking, and suddenly a lot made sense. His lips quirked into a small smile, "I'd love to, Diana, but-"

Batman almost jumped out of his skin when a loud screech of a chair sliding back against the lino floor cut him off. He glanced back, and blinked rapidly when he realised Flash was no longer sitting next to him, but walking quickly towards the dining hall's exit; his half eaten meal still sitting on the table. That was odd; Batman narrowed his dark eyes on the retreating hero curiously, but his thoughts scattered when Wonder Woman's smile lit up, her eyes dancing. "So, I'll see you later tonight?"

Batman froze, but quickly gathered himself, "I'd love to, Diana. But I can't."

Wonder Woman froze up then, her eyes widening for a brief moment, before sadness welled up in her. Her moment of hope was abruptly doused, and she felt her heart fall. She glanced up at Batman, and he gazed into his eyes for a moment, and then something hit her; "There's someone else, isn't there?"

Batman blinked and raised an eyebrow. His first instinct was to deny it, but he hesitated.

He had thought, once, that he might feel something for a particular young red-clad hero- but the truth was he didn't understand his own feelings himself. When Flash appeared next to him, all smiles and chatter, Batman almost wanted to smile too. He enjoyed the younger hero's company, despite his claims that Flash talked way too much. But what truly confused Batman, was the way his heart picked up its pace when he caught Flash staring at him, then hurriedly look away, like he'd been caught doing something wrong.

His silent stare was enough for Wonder Woman, and she smiled despite the sadness she felt. The look in his eyes gave him away, "I understand," she said with a small smile. Then she climbed up from her seat and walked away, leaving Batman to blink at her retreating back.

* * *

><p>Silence swept across the Watch Tower that afternoon. It was uncomfortable and stifling, but each hero or heroine were each distracted by their own affairs.<p>

Hawkgirl might've picked up on the odd silence if Green Lantern hadn't swept the Shenagarian off of her feet, proposing they spend an evening together on Earth. If she noticed anything; it was that a particular red-clad speedster didn't bother to see her and Green Lantern off; skipping the chance to tease them both goodbye.

J'onn would've noticed the strange stillness that seemed to stifle the air; but for once his mind was closed to everything but his own thoughts. The Martian was too caught up in a curious algorithm that he suspected could lead the eventual restoration of Mars.

Wonder Woman thought she had noticed something… But she wasn't sure what to make of the wounded look Flash had shot her, before he all but vanished from the hallway they'd both occupied moments before. The dark haired heroine froze mid-step, frowning. She stared at the spot where Flash had just stood; she recalled the way his eyes latched onto her, flared for the briefest moment before a deep hurt washed away his anger.

She might've chosen to follow after Flash, if she hadn't already made plans to spend the evening wallowing in self pity. Sighing weakly, Wonder Woman smiled despite her heavy heart; she hoped Batman would be happy- with whoever he chose.

Batman sighed irritably, finally flicking off a monitor that he'd been staring at for the past three hours. Rubbing his eyes furiously, Batman stretched back until he felt some soft cracks in his back. The dark-clad hero winced then fell back in his chair, knowing there was no one there to see him relax.

Instantly, an uncomfortable feeling, like something wasn't quite right, forced itself to the forefront. He'd been trying to ignore the feeling for half the day, but now it felt like it was commanding his attention.

Suddenly, Batman's thoughts scattered when a too-quick flash of colour caught his attention in one of the Watch Tower's security cameras. Glancing at it, Batman narrowed his eyes on the cameras until he caught sight of the familiar blur again, passing another screen… then another. Watching the blurs, Batman frowned; Flash was running through every hall of the Watch-Tower, then back again; but he wasn't stopping.

Flash only ever did that when he was trying the distract himself.

"Batman?"

In the process of silently mapping the speedster's path, the dark-clad hero was startled from his thoughts by J'onn's voice. Batman's eyebrows knitted as he dragged his eyes away from the security cameras. Instantly, he wanted to look back; he couldn't understand it, but Flash's behaviour was worrying him. Looking to the green alien, Batman frowned, "Yes, J'onn?"

J'onn seemed unaware of Batman's thoughts; he was smiling, as much as the green alien could. "Are you finished here?"

"Yes." Batman stood, but didn't move from the work station. Turning back to the Tower's security monitors, Batman let his eyes track for any movement, but he saw nothing.

Blinking curiously, Batman leaned closer, checking each one until he froze...

* * *

><p>Flash watched the punching-bag all but disintegrate before him; the leather and heavy stuffing falling to the ground with a heavy defeated thump. Of course, Flash felt no better and scowled angrily at what was left of the bag, as if the fault fell on it alone. When glaring did nothing to relieve the tightness in his chest, Flash looked around only to find the gym a mess.<p>

He froze when he saw the damage he'd done. The red tinges invading his vision drew back in surprise- Most of the equipment was either broken, or close to it. Flash cringed; he didn't remember breaking half of it.

Nothing he was doing was helping him feel any better; in fact, it was making him feel worse. The tightness in his chest was still there. Whenever he thought of Wonder Woman, he felt angry at her; but knew he shouldn't. It wasn't her fault that she liked Batman too…

Flash snarled and slapped two hands over his face and sighed angrily. He was the one at fault- he was the one who had started having feelings for Batman almost three months ago.

'_It isn't Batman's fault either'_ a logical part of him peeped, but that thought only made Flash feel that much worse.

Letting out an angry groan, Flash slumped to the floor and sat, scrubbing his face with his hands; trying to rub the pounding from his temples. Sitting on the floor, with his eyes closed tight was not making Flash feel any better either and he wanted nothing more than to yell and scream and punch whatever he could get his hands on.

So, when a hand fell upon Flash's shoulder he did everything he could to stop himself from whirling around and smacking away the offending hand. Instead, he jerked his head up to snarl at whoever had invaded his space, but when his angry eyes fell of Batman, Flash was too shocked to blink.

Batman watched Flash for a long moment, watching something clash in the young hero's eyes. Before he could ask if Flash was alright, the red-clad hero blinked once, twice, before his expression grew dark and he pulled away from Batman's touch. "Leave me alone."

Those words startled the breath from Batman's lungs; he felt like Flash had punched him in the stomach.

Ignoring the older hero's startled eyes, Flash scowled and stood, readying himself the flit from Batman's presence. That is, until he felt one of Batman's hands clamp around his forearm.

Ignoring Flash's glare, Batman moved so he stood in front of the red-clad hero. "What's wrong?" Batman asked; his voice harder than he meant it to be.

Flash fought his anger, tried to stop his fingers from fisting, which only made them tremble. While a part of him was furious, another part of him was scared. He felt like he could hurt Batman, and that terrified him, "Let go!" he finally snapped, trying to pull away.

"No." Batman growled, stepping closer so he could grab Flash's shoulder with his spare hand and stop the younger hero from struggling. He might not have been showing it, but his worry for Flash had doubled; the younger hero had never spoken to him like that, no matter how angry he was. "Tell me what's wrong."

Flash shoved Batman then, hard enough that he almost knocked the dark-clad hero off of him. Caught off guard, instinct over common-sense had Batman twisting Flash's arm while knocking the younger hero's feet away from under him.

Flash fell hard, chest hitting the floor with enough force to tear a startled gasp from him. While Batman landed atop of the startled hero, keeping him still by holding Flash's arm tight.

"Calm down." Batman finally said; his voice softer this time.

Batman felt the tenseness in Flash's muscles falling away; and watched the red-clad hero's shoulders slump. Batman wasn't sure if liked that response either, he almost wished Flash would roll over and punch him. "Now, I'm going to let you up." Batman said gently, slowly moving his weight from the younger hero's back.

Flash silently sat up, but he didn't lift his eyes to look at Batman, instead he stared at the floor listlessly. Batman watched Flash carefully; feeling his heart fall when the younger hero refused to look at him. Flash shifted, and Batman's eyes instantly latched onto Flash's arm which he was holding gently. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Flash said softly. Batman frowned, already seeing the lie for what it was.

Reaching out, Batman gently took a hold of Flash's right arm, touching gently and feeling for misplaced bone. "It's most likely sprained," Batman finally said, "Let's go to the Med-Wing."

Flash gently tugged his arm away from Batman's hands, "No. I'm fine."

Batman narrowed his eyes, and then reached out, grabbing Flash's uninjured shoulder and making the younger hero turn to face him; "Flash, you are not fine!" Batman snapped, his worry starting to shine through, "Tell me what's wrong!"

Flash stared at Batman for a moment, then his listless expression fell away, and instead of anger, sorrow swept across his face. He lifted a hand to cover his face, to hide the first few tears starting to stain his mask. Batman watched, for the first time truly scared by Flash's reaction. He moved closer and reached out, gathering Flash against him; there was no restraint, which worried Batman that much more.

"Flash- Please, tell me what's wrong?" Batman said quickly, his heart aching when he felt Flash start to tremble in his arms.

"I can't." Flash said, his voice shaking. He quickly pulled away, trying to put distance between himself and the dark-clad hero. He tried to laugh but it sounded wrong, he forced a smile nonetheless, "I'm just… having a bad day…" he choked out, "Why- Why aren't you with Diana…?"

Batman shook his head, still watching Flash worriedly, "Why would I be with her?" Flash looked so stunned by his words, Batman had to blink himself, "Wally?"

"You… You were going to spend the night together…" Flash finally forced out, his voice shaking.

Batman watched Flash for a moment, watched the way Flash almost cringed when he asked that question. "Wally…" he began, but the words he was going to say fell away when something clicked together within his head.

His silent, wide-eyed stare unnerved Flash and the speedster started to shift away from Batman. But he stopped when the dark-clad hero reached out and gently took a hold his wrist, "No," Batman said purposefully; then slowly explained to the startled speedster that there'd been a misunderstanding. All the while, he watched Flash's expression closely. When Batman finished, Flash seemed startled still; his eyes comically wide.

"… I-…" Flash didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry; but Batman's words started to soothe the angry tightness in his chest.

Batman smiled when he saw Flash try to hide the relief he was feeling, but he was failing miserably. "You really had me worried, Wally." He finally said, letting his thumb rub against Flash's wrist. Then he gently tugged Flash closer, enjoying the startled look the younger hero was giving him. "I've never seen you like this… But, just so you know, I'm flattered it was for me."

Flash felt his heart jump in his throat and his face burn red. He tried to lower his eyes, but Batman caught his chin with his free hand. Then, before Flash could prepare himself, Batman leaned close and pressed his lips to Flash's. For the fastest-man-alive, it took him several long seconds for him to respond. Slowly his brain caught up and his eyes shuttered closed, and, within an instant, he leaned into the kiss and hummed when he felt Batman hand reach up and curl around the back of his neck.

When they broke apart, it felt like hours had passed; but Flash felt all the more eager to kiss the older hero again. But he forced himself to stop. "I-…" Flash stopped and tried to clear his throat, all the while he watched Batman worriedly, "Do you...? Can we…? I mean…uh-."

"Yes." Batman said smoothly, smiling as he leaned close to Flash again, this time resting his forehead against Flash's, "Yes, I feel the same, and yes, we can continue 'this'..." he waved a hand between, gesturing to them both; together.

Flash's smile was bright and welcome in Batman's eyes; he returned Flash's smile, before letting the younger hero kiss him again and again.

**END **

* * *

><p>AN: Love ya all! 3 And I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
